1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two-rider scooters and more particularly pertains to a new tandem scooter for allowing two people to ride comfortably on one scooter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of two-rider scooters is known in the prior art. More specifically, two-rider scooters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,267,050; 5,282,639; 5,503,419; 316,649; 442,174; and Des. 149,012.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tandem scooter. The prior art includes descriptions of tandem bicycles and tricycles having two seats, two wheels, two sets of pedals, and two handlebars.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new tandem scooter which has many of the advantages of the two-rider scooters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tandem scooter which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art two-rider scooters, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a wheel assembly including front, middle, and rear wheels members, and also including front, middle, and rear wheel axles upon which the front, middle, and rear wheel members are mounted; and also includes a deck assembly including a deck being mounted upon the wheel assembly and upon which users stand when using the tandem scooter; and further includes a handle assembly being attached to the wheel assembly and to the deck assembly; and also includes a deck support frame being attached to the deck and to the handle assembly; and further includes a brake assembly being attached to the handle assembly and being engagable to the front wheel member. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the tandem scooter in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new tandem scooter which has many of the advantages of the two-rider scooters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tandem scooter which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art two-rider scooters, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new tandem scooter for allowing two people to ride comfortably on one scooter.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new tandem scooter that is easy to use and ride by two users together.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new tandem scooter that allows one""s partner to ride on his/her scooter at the same time for a fun-filled experience.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.